My Lady is My Love
by MargoRS
Summary: Canon conversations between Kent, Sain and Lyn, and a one-shot romance with Lady Lyndis and her knight Sir Kent. Please read and enjoy!


"Gyaaah…!" The final cry of the bandit gurgled out as he fell limp. Kent hurried his horse passed and yanked out his javelin from the bandit's body in the process, making his way to his liege.

"Ho there!" Kent slowed his horse and looked to the side, seeing Sain backing away from a bandit with an axe. Sain smiled at his opponent, keeping his spear pointed at him. "This fight is between me and you, friend. Please leave the horse out of this."

Kent sighed, feeling aggravated. "Sain and his spear." He grumbled. He turned his horse and galloped towards them, putting his javelin away to draw his sword. "Sain!" He shouted.

Sain looked over and flashed a smile at Kent. "The man of the hour!" With that he pulled his horse away and got to a safe distance.

Kent charged in and swung his sword at the bandit, knocking the axe out of his hand. He then came back around and ran his blade through the bandits chest. He yanked it back out before getting caught by the dead weight and slowed his horse down. The clashes and shouts of battle had stopped. Looking around he noted that everyone wasn't too harmed, and spotted his lady standing alone, drinking from her canteen.

Kent sheathed his sword and jumped down from his horse to walk over to her. "Lady Lyndis!" He called. She finished her drink and put the cap back on, looking over at Kent. "How fare you?" He asked as he approached.

She smiled at him, her teeth showing and eyes squinting. "Kent! I'm glad to see you here." She said and he stopped, quickly standing at attention. He returned the smile politely, his chest constricting as he kept his breathing under control, suppressing the sigh she'd bring out. "But, I'm fine." She continued. "Did you doubt my abilities?" She raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused at the thought.

Kent let out an aired chuckle, shaking his head. "Of course not, Lady Lyndis, you know me better than that." He swallowed, and then looked back at her keeping his polite and serious demeanor. "Still, one can never tell what will happen on the battlefield." Such as Sain drawing a spear on an axe wielder, he thought. He would have to talk to Sain about that. "Please, take good care of yourself."

Lyn smiled and walked over to him. "Thank you, Kent." He glanced at her hand as she placed it on his shoulder. "It's nice to know you're always looking out for me."

Kent nodded. "But of course. I am the lady Lyndis's servant. It is my duty." Lyn looked down and nodded, stepping away from him and letting her hand drop. Kent's brow furrowed, watching his lady stare at the ground. "Lady Lyndis?" He questioned. He'd never seen her like that before and it worried him.

"Nothing, nothing." She quickly waved it off and smiled back up at him. He quickly let his expression smooth out. "Let us go, Kent."

Kent bowed slightly. "Milady." He waited for her to lead the way.

With her back to him, his brows furrowed up again against his will. Seeing that odd behavior troubled him, and he decided that he'd better keep a closer eye on her. If there was something bothering her, then he would need to know in order to help. He watched as she stood by Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector as they discussed what to do next. He then scanned the group and spotted Sain bringing both their horses in.

Kent marched right over to him. "Sain!"

Sain looked over and flashed another broad smile at him. "Ah, Kent!" He spread his arms wide open in greeting, and Kent sighed. Sain was too friendly and naïve to be too angry with.

"Take it easy out there, all right?" He said and sounded his frustration. "We're not the only ones fighting here, you know? Feel free to let Lord Eliwood face the enemy now and again." He gestured to the sword wielding lord, taking the reins of his horse with the other hand from Sain.

Sain tilted his head, looking genuinely confused. "But then… How can I show off my grace in battle?" He asked.

"For whom do you intend to 'show off'?" Kent asked in return, and he refrained from slapping his forehead the second later.

Sain noticed the realization in Kent's face and he beamed. "Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course!" He replied, gesturing all around him. Kent glanced around and noticed a few of the women look over confused. Kent looked away and sighed in annoyance, his face feeling warm. Sain always took the chance to embarrass him. "This is the best time to catch their eye, you know. I've got to look good for my admirers!" Sain winked at him and walked beside his horse to ready the saddle.

Kent couldn't help himself and glanced over at his lady. She was looking serious, speaking to both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector. Quick to break his gaze his shook his head. "You will never change, will you?" He let his horse go and followed Sain. "You should think more of the needs of our whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker!"

Sain just climbed up onto his horse. "I'll be fine, Mother!" Sain flashed another grin at him. "And I'm off!" He kicked his heels into his horse and trotted off, straight for Fiora and her sister Florina.

"Sain, wait!" Kent shouted, but it was too late. Kent openly sighed in aggravation and ran a hand through his hair. "What a bloody fool…"

"All right!" Kent looked over to Lord Eliwood addressing the group. "Let's continue forward! There should be fort ruins not far from here. We'll camp there for the night!"

With that Kent mounted his horse and followed the group. Throughout the travel up road, he couldn't help but stare at the back of Lyn's head. Sain was hopeless romantic with wild fantasies. Kent wouldn't admit there were any facts in his sayings. Yet, as he watched Lyn… He remembered the first day they met, saving her from those bandits. No, aiding her, not saving. He smiled to himself. He could just imagine her reaction if she heard him think that.

Kent shook his head, getting his thoughts back on track. In that battle, their friendship was made and respect was gained. In every battle he fought with her, they grew stronger together, in power and in friendship. Unlike Sain, he never meant to show off to her- that was foolish. But he wanted to protect her, and… After the battles, he was able to talk to her, check up on her… He couldn't say it was for selfish reasons, he was her knight. He **should **do those things.

And, like he thought, he was a knight, not a handmaid. Still… He needed to know what was bothering her, because something obviously was- and he _kicked_ himself for not noticing what it was! That's it, he thought, I will keep a closer eye on her in and out of battle. She could have a wound he wouldn't know about until too late. If only she wasn't stubbornly independent then Kent wouldn't grow old before his time.

They made it to the ruins of the fort at sunset, the orange sun setting the world around them with a fiery color, and the large group spread out to make camp. Kent made his way to the entrance of the ruined fort and dismounted his horse next to Sain's. He looked around at the landscape, pleased with the rings of woods being a distance out, and spotted Lyn practicing with her sword.

"Kent!" Kent looked over to Sain leaning around the stone wall. "I've laid out our bedrolls. I'm going to retire early. My heroic deeds have tired me out!" He grinned.

Kent rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Sain." He said, and Sain waved in welcome as he disappeared back into the fort. He then looked back over to Lyn, and spotted something off. She lowered her sword and rubbed her forehead. She was alone so it was best to approach her now.

Kent approached her from behind and then stood at attention a few feet away. "Lady Lyndis."

Lyn turned to face him, and nodded, looking at the ground. "Kent…"

Kent shifted awkwardly, his wanting to know what was wrong eating away at him. "Is something the matter, Lady Lyndis?" He asked. "Your sword seems unsteady. Does something trouble you?"

Lyn glanced up at him and made an effort to smile. "You know me too well. Have you been watching me all this time?"

He hesitated. She didn't seem angry or upset when asking, and he knew how forward she was. "Yes… I apologize for my imprudence." He watched her eyes carefully when answering, and he noticed her narrowing her eyes slightly. He swallowed, "But… How could I stand before Lord Hausen should anything befall Lady Lyndis?" He questioned. He knew he was quick on his feet and kept up his appearance, yet worry was gnawing on his gut when she looked away.

"Kent…" She sighed, and then idly examined the blade of her sword, twisting the hilt. "Just because my grandfather is who he is, doesn't mean you should worry about me overmuch. I can do just fine on my own. Like I did on the plains…" She faded out, gazing at the shining blade.

Kent knit his eyebrows together, relaxing his posture a little. "Lady Lyndis… Forgive me for saying this, but you are not your usual self. What is wrong?"

"It's…" She glanced up at the forest edge, watching the sun sink down and give the valley an orange glow. "… Nothing," She turned to him and smiled. "Really."

Kent inhaled, and then stepped forward. "Might there be some way I can be of assistance?" He asked, offering his hand out. Please, he thought, just tell me what's wrong. She was easier to read than a book for him, and all he wanted to do was help. Why wasn't she being straight forward with him?

Lyn then looked him straight in the eye. "Kent."

Kent immediately dropped his hand and resumed his upright position. "M'lady?"

"Why do you stay with me, by my side?" She asked. Kent opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes bore into his. "Is it because I am granddaughter of the lord of Caelin Castle?" She asked.

He blinked. "… Lady Lyndis?" He looked at her slightly confused. He knew she was prompting something, but he didn't understand what.

"You are…" She sighed and looked away. "I am…" Kent watched her face closely for a moment, seeing the lost look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lyn shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please, forget what I said." With that Lyn walked off without glancing back at him.

He reached out for her, but then dropped his hand. He stared after her openly confused. "Lady Lyndis…" He felt a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him. But he reminded himself that he was only a knight, and that she didn't have to tell him anything. And so he turned around and went inside the ruined fort.

Sain still appeared sound asleep, as well as the majority of the group, so he decided he would take first watch. He wasn't tired anyways, not after talking with Lyn. He sat on a fallen pillar and stayed there until the moon had risen up, filling the fort with some light. It was then that Lyn had finally returned inside. Kent sat upright and watched her. She didn't seem injured, but she looked tired. She kept her head down, making her way silently around the large group of people to be by Florina.

"Kent!" Kent jumped violently and then turned to see Sain standing just behind him. "Is there something troubling you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking a bit too inquisitive for Kent's liking.

Still, Kent let out a small sigh of relief. "Sain." He shook his head and turned back around. "No, it's nothing." He stared at Lyn again. He was becoming more and more distracted over time whenever she was in the room. He needed to learn how to keep his focus. Sain could've been an assassin! He sighed, watching Lyn untie her sword from her hip.

"Then why are you staring off into the distance like that?" Sain dropped down beside him and made him jump again. "What are you looking at?" Kent grimaced when Sain shaded his eyes, peering out at the crowd of people. When he noticed Sain locking onto Lyn he shrunk away a little. Please, he thought, let him retain his obliviousness for this moment… "Hey, is that… Lady Lyndis?" Kent shut his eyes and sighed. Sain looked sideways at him, and then a smile slowly spread over his face. "Ohhh, I get it now!"

Kent thought for a moment, and then opened his eyes again. "… I merely hoped to see if she were all right." He said and then looked back to the entrance of the fort. He knew Sain was staring at him fatly, a look that was annoying him, and he was forced to look back. "It is our duty to protect our liege, is it not?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Sure it is." He replied just as flatly. He then tapped his chin, staring after Lyn. "Say, Kent?"

Kent sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"As your older, wiser companion, let me give you a word of advice." He slapped him on the back, and spoke with emphasis, "It will never work."

Kent felt taken aback, blinking. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sain shook his head, smiling, and wagged his finger at him. "You can't hide it from me, partner! I can tell just by that dumb look on your face!"

Annoyed, Kent pushed his hand away. "Sain, do not presume to know what I am thinking!" He said quietly. "I just… As her knight…"

"Oh, get over it!" He slapped his back again. "You can admit it, can't you?! I mean," he gestured over to Lyn. "she is beautiful, and she is kind…" He looked back at his friend. "How could anyone not have feelings for her?"

Kent sighed, staring at his friend. They both then stared at Lyn as she lay asleep by her friend. "… So, Sain. You too?" He questioned, still staring at her.

"Of course!" Sain smiled at him. "Falling for beautiful women is what we cavaliers do!" Kent hung his head and suppressed a smile. His friend was so hopeless. "But I guess I will have to let you take the lead here, since that is truly the knightly thing to do for one's partner…"

Kent quickly looked up at him wide eyed. "H-hold on! Who said I intended to-"

"Because, you know, I really owe you one…" Kent's mouth hung open as he stared at his friend's sincere smile. "Right, Kent!" Sain patted his knee. "I'm going to leave the way open for you, now! And…" He hopped off the pillar and faced him, opening his arms wide in a bow. "Feel free to rely on my vast library of experience with women. Because…" He gave a knowing look. "You certainly will need it… Won't you?"

Kent frowned. He frowned because of that look, and because Sain was right. And he didn't really like that. "I'll grant you, talking to women has never been my strong suit."

"Right then! Shut your mouth and open your ears!" He hopped back onto the pillar next to him. "Your lessons will begin with basic flattery."

And so, throughout most of the night Sain told Kent his methods on how to… "Woo" women. Once he started getting into more intimate things Kent had to beat him off with his spear to go sleep. "Come now, Kent!" Sain whispered. "You need to learn to be flexible body and mind!"

Kent's eye twitched at that. "No!" He hissed and readied his bedroll. "I've heard enough of what is essential. No go keep watch!" He waved him off.

Sain chuckled and shook his head. "Well, good luck with Lady Lyndis tomorrow." He said.

Kent paused. He then looked back at Sain and said, "Didn't… Didn't you say that it would never work?" He asked.

Sain grinned at that. "Ahh, so the serious knight _does _want to take a shot!" Kent frowned at him, feeling his face get hot. Sain knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kent, my friend, it most likely won't work. But with that in mind, what's to stop you from at least telling her, hm?" He raised an eyebrow. Kent was quiet as he looked away. Many things, he wanted to say, as in how comfortable they were and trust and how close he was able to become as a friend and knight alone. "Think of it this way," Sain cut in. "Lady Lyndis deserves to know, no? And a new trust and understanding in friendship can be grown from that."

Kent looked at him confused. "Forgive me if I'm dubious of your way of thinking. I mean, after all this time, and you not getting anywhere…"

Sain rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "I have your back, Kent." And with that Sain rose and walked off.

Kent stared after him for a moment, and then smiled. Sain was a good friend. He slept easily with the comfort of support Sain gave, and then at dawn the group packed their things to continue onward. They traveled the whole day, and although there weren't any signs of bandits or enemies, the whole way Kent was stressed. He kept his eyes on Lyn, wondering how he should approach. He feared her reaction, and wondered if he could do it some other day. But of course whether he did it now or later he would still be afraid. Once the sun was setting once again they were in the thicket of a forest.

"All right, everyone!" Lord Eliwood called. "Scout around the area! We don't want to be caught off guard here."

"Tonight we'll have extra people on patrols." Lord Hector added. "Keep your wits about you."

Everyone was in agreement and set up their belongings before setting out. Kent dismounted his horse, knowing he wouldn't be nimble enough on his steed in this thicket. Scanning the area he spotted Lyn go off by herself, disappearing in the trees. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared after her. He knew the more time he stood here he was wasting time alone with her, but he was too afraid to move. Maybe he shouldn't speak to her tonight. It would be better when they-

"Kent, my friend!" Kent looked over to Sain, and next to him a Fiora looking at him awkwardly. Sain waved him after Lyn. "Go scout over there! My dearest and I have this side!"

Fiora raised an eyebrow at him. "… I'm fine on my own." She then walked off.

Sain whipped his head around. "Lovely, wait!" He chased after her.

Kent swallowed and looked around, seeing others go in every other direction besides Lyn's. Well, he thought, as a knight I cannot leave her alone in potential danger. He closed his eyes and gathered himself. He must protect his liege regardless. Putting his hand on his sword hilt he walked after her into the woods.

It was a little difficult than he expected to find her. Being a woman of the plains one would figure she wasn't used to moving around in the woods, but again she surprised him. He found her alone, scanning the edge of a small clearing.

Kent took a breath and walked out of the trees. "Lady Lyndis."

Lyn spun around, her hand on her sword hilt. "K-Kent?" She questioned wide eyed.

Kent stopped and stood at attention. "There is something about which I must speak to you." He said. "If I may…"

Lyn appeared awkward, glancing around her. "I really should be going…"

Kent went wide eyed as she turned away. "Please, listen!" Lyn began walking, and he jumped to grab her wrist.

Startled, she whipped her head around. "K-Kent!" She pulled her hand back, but he only tightened his grip and pulled her in closer. "Unhand me!" She ordered, getting angry.

"I am sorry, but I cannot." He replied and she glared up at him. "If I let go your hand now, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Immediately her angry look melted away to confusion. "What…?"

Kent swallowed as he felt himself lose his secure nature. "Lady Lyndis. I would like to answer your question of the other day." Lyn stared at him and relaxed her posture, no longer minding his grip on her wrist. He felt his face and body grow hot as he explained in a quiet voice. "I am here for you. Even were I not a knight, even were you not my lady. My heart would not change."

Her eyes widened. "Kent…"

"So, I hope that you will forgive me, should I continue to stay by your side." He finished and released her.

Lyn stared at his hand and was quiet for a moment. Kent's chest constricted again as he tried to control his rapid breathing. Each second worried him more and more, until finally she said in a quiet voice, "Yes, of course." He was openly shocked when she took his hand in hers. "And not as Lyndis," She smiled up at him. "But as Lyn." Kent's only response was to let out the massive breath he was holding. Lyn smiled more at that. "Yes, Kent," She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Stay by my side, always…"

Kent went rigid as she hugged him. Was this happening? He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her small figure. This w_as _happening. "Lyn…" He'd never called her that before. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed. He then pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I have always loved you, Lyn…"

Lyn turned her head to face him. "Why have you never told me sooner?" She asked.

Kent closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "I was afraid."

Lyn closed her eyes as well and pressed her lips against his. Warmth and emotion overwhelmed him and made his breathing more ragged. He pulled her in tightly, pressing her head against his more with his hand. Energy was coursing through his body, and Lyn responded the same, trying to press closer than they could have.

"My lovely! I know you're- Oh, well…" Kent and Lyn quickly broke away and turned to face Sain. "Ah…" He looked just as awkward, scratching the back of his head. "Um… Neither of you would have happened to see my Fiora, have you?"

Kent stared at him, taking a big breath in and slowly releasing it. "… No, Sain. No. We have not."

Sain gave an uncomfortable smile. "Right! Right then, well… I'll be off!" He backed away slowly. "And well…" He gave a thumb up. "Good job!" And with that bounded back into the woods. "Fiora, my angel! Where are you…?"

His voice faded out and Kent gave a big sigh again, rubbing his forehead. Lyn laughed a little. "Come, Kent. Let's finish scouting and then take first watch."

Kent stood upright and nodded. "M'lady."

Lyn smiled up at him. "Together, Kent."

Kent hesitated, but then relaxed and smiled back. "Lyn." He nodded in agreement, and then walked off together into the woods.


End file.
